Talk:Disney Create/@comment-10734109-20131002234043
As you all know, most of my art on DC is manga, manga, and more manga xD. The truth be told, however, is that I've never really watched an anime or read a manga. I watched about 33 episodes of Sailor Moon over a period of, like, 6 months or something like that. However, the plotline got serious and I wasn't into it anymore (plus Serena's dubbed voice actor changed after 11, and then she sounded weird). People always hate on me for saying this, but I just consider manga the same as any other cartoon. I can't see why people are automatically obsessed with "anime." I mean, it's just a more attractive art style than what normally appears in America (e.g. Gravity Falls, The Simpsons, Phineas and Ferb). It's not as if just because it originated from a different country makes it better. Since I consider it just like any other cartoon, it's easy to see that I can't handle it when the storylines become serious. I hated the Phineas and Ferb movie for the same reason. I just find it really weird whenever simple animated characters have really deep stories behind them and stuff, since animation can have so much more expression and humor involved in it, since the appearance in itself is very fun and humorous. 3D animation -being more complicated- doesn't feel as weird since the characters are closer to life in emotions and motion in general. Also, a lot of animes creep me out. My sense of humor is VERY American. Actually, a more innocent version of regular American humor. This means that I laugh at sarcasm, insults, satire, irony, violence (yes), and a bit more 'merican stuff. In a sense, too, my humor is a bit masculine. This is why I always feel a bit uncomfortable around all of the "cute/kawaii" stuff. It's not my style at all, and just makes me go a bit like (e_o) if you will. Plus, most of the jokes and silly matter I've seen in animes is either cutesy/childish in someway or sexual. Not to mention all of the homosexuals that always seem to appear up fairly often. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with gay people, but I tend to feel a bit uncomfortable with this subject like with the cute stuff (but to a further extent). I've always thought it to be weird when two people of the same gender fall in love, just because I didn't grow up around that group of people and I'm awkward when it comes to the subject. There's also all of those skimpy female outfits too, which don't really need to be explained. Half of the skirts are up past the butt in the back (of course, they're only shown from the front where it comes down just the right length). It's obvious what the gender of those manga creators was e_e. A lot of animes are also really... happy. Like, everything is bright and pretty and crap. Either that or it's dark. There's no in between unless we're going into the genre where there's only mangas and the art is semi realistic. Speaking of art styles, my art is slowly declining in it's level of "cuteness" and "Japan" and is becoming more humorous looking and American ^_^ It's going to start looking a bit more like Marvel comics and Disney style. At least, it's somewhere in between those three (including manga). If you read this full thing, I love you :D Birdie actually said something similar to this a few days ago ^w^